Rescue: The Internment Facility
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Before Detective Dojima could start interrogating Yu Narukami, the leader of the Lokapala, Roland, walks in and reveals that Saki Konishi did not die in April. Backing up his claim with personal experience, things soon go south for Taro Namatame as he is captured by the Karma Society along with Nanako. Realizing that Roland was right about his tale, it's time to storm the facility.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Narukami and Detectives Ryotaro Dojima and Tohru Adachi were inside a room at the police station when Yu's phone started ringing. Acting quickly, Dojima got up and said, "I'll hold onto it." as he took the phone from his nephew. He then got back to his chair and sat in it before saying, "Now speak up. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Yu was prepared to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Adachi opened in and inside the room stepped a man with white hair and wore pants that had a camouflage fatigue and a brown coat. He also had black combat boots on and had a black shirt underneath his coat. The man noticed Dojima and introduced himself as Roland, leader of a group known as the Lokapala. Ryotaro and then Yu and Adachi introduced themselves as well before Roland asked Yu in a serious tone, "Excuse me, do you know a young woman named Saki Konishi?"

"What?" was all that Yu could say. Thankfully Dojima was able to answer the question for him by saying, "I know her. She died about seven months ago and I was about to question Yu about the murders back in April."

Roland simply said, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Saki did not actually die back then. I have personal experience to back this up with, but the question is, are you willing to listen?"

Yu, Ryotaro, and Adachi nodded in agreement and then Roland said, "This is a long situation that happened last night, and you might be tempted to dismiss the event that happened, but I assure you that it was all real."


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started when we were pursuing a member of the Karma Society." Roland said as events flashed back to when it happened.

Roland, Adil and several men were chasing after a man wearing a Karma Society Soldier's uniform through a wooded area near Okina City when the man took refuge inside of a small house. Breaking open the front door with his foot, Roland saw the man panic and head straight into a large TV that was inside the house. Roland immediately ran into the TV to pursue the soldier and Adil sent sixteen of the many Lokapala personnel inside before going into the TV himself.

Roland could not believe his luck. After pursuing the Karma Soldier into the large TV, Roland, Adil, and sixteen other men had arrived outside of what appeared to be a warehouse that was in a fog-ridden land that was inside the TV.

"I heard from one of the locals in the town of Inaba that this place is called the Midnight Channel. From what I know, two people died while inside it because the fog lifted before they could escape." a Lokapala member wearing a balaclava and camouflage fatigues wielding an AK-47 said to Adil.

"Regardless, we will enter that warehouse, Sasaki. We cannot let the soldier get away." Adil replied.

Heading into the warehouse, Roland and his men were surprised to see that there was no fog inside of the warehouse.

"Odd. There's no fog in here. I have a bad feeling about this." Roland said.

Heading through a maze of boxes that was in the warehouse, Roland and twelve other men went through a pair of double doors to find themselves in another room with a box maze. This was easy to navigate and through another pair of double doors they found a factory hallway.

"It seems that the old Internment Facility is here. In any case, we'll secure any prisoners held inside and eliminate any Karma Soldiers that appear." Roland commanded as he pressed forward with his allies. After heading through a single door, he was in another hall, but this one had a conveyor belt running through on one side and saw machines that the conveyor entered and exited. Following the conveyor to where it was moving in the opposite direction of, Roland and the men with him were now in a large room that had a meat grinder, a locked door, and a pair of double doors in addition to the single door that they had come in from. Behind the double doors was a staircase that led down to a large door.

"This is definitely the Internment Facility. Yet, why are there no guards around here?" Roland asked.

Sasaki said to his leader, "Best not to think about it."

Hearing gunfire and other violent sounds behind the door, Roland opened it and saw several armed civilians fighting a few Karma Soldiers and that damned Jailer known as Kumbhanda. Three of his men immediately joined the civilians to fight the Karma soldiers while Roland himself and Sasaki got to a prison cell near the large door and managed to open it as the other eight men proceeded to assume defensive positions outside the cell and in front of the large door. The inside of the cell had a standard bed, a toilet, and a sink, but sitting on the bed and clothed in what appeared to be a school uniform was a girl that had long wavy brown hair and dark tan skin.

"What the . . . !? Who are you?" Roland asked the girl.

The girl could not answer, but when Roland looked at the walls of the cell, he found a name written in chalk. The name read 'Saki Konishi' and Roland knew that Saki was one of the two people that died as a result of the Midnight Channel. "It's all clear to me now. You don't have to say anything, Ms. Saki. You had never actually died." Roland said to her.

"S- Saki. . . Ko- Konishi. . . yes, that's who I am. . ." Saki answered weakly.

Saki got on her feet, but as soon as she did, she began to fall forward. Acting on instinct, Sasaki immediately rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Sasaki then gave Roland his weapon before he picked her up. The soldier said to Saki, "My name is Sasaki Sergeiovich Toyono. We're here to get you out of here."

Immediately heading out of the cell and going back through the large door when they saw that six of the eight defending men were dead, Roland and Sasaki retraced their steps as they made their way back to the entrance of the Internment Facility with the two survivors. Once there, Adil noticed Saki and said, "Was she the only one we could get?"

"Yeah, the civilians had launched an uprising before we arrived. Ended up paying a high price doing so, though. Lost six men in there, cut down by Karma Soldiers." Roland replied.

"Damn, we're gonna need to get out of here."

"Agreed."

As Roland, Adil, the remaining Lokapala, and Sasaki got out of the Internment Facility, they went into the fog and after a bit of wandering around they eventually found themselves in an area that could be described as a TV studio of sorts. Noticing three TVs stacked on top of each other and that they were fully functional, Roland smirked and went in after Sasaki did so after the balaclava-wearing soldier gave Saki Konishi to Adil. Adil pushed Saki through before going into the TV himself and the remaining Lokapala also went into the TVs.

* * *

><p>The Lokapala, Saki, Adil, and Roland emerged from a TV in an abandoned house near Inaba and the eight men set to work on preparing Saki's quarters. Once that was done, Roland immediately had Saki sent there and two Lokapala members were chosen to guard her. Adil made it clear that Saki was not to be visited by anyone and that she needs 24 hour protection. In the meantime, Roland decided to head to the police station after storing his weapon and took note that today was the 4th of November.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's what happened." Roland said as events returned to the present.

"Damn, things are a lot more serious when you think about it." Dojima said before Roland's radio buzzed.

"Status report, Adil." he transmitted.

"One of the men just reported that a couple of people in town got taken by a few Karma Soldiers that had commandeered a delivery truck." Adil said.

"Any word on the victims?"

"Yeah. It's Taro Namatame and Nanako Dojima."

"Damn. Things are gonna get hairy. I'll handle this alone, Adil. You and the others focus on guarding Saki." Roland said before cutting the transmission and saying, "Well, I've got some bad news."

"What happened?"Ryotaro asked.

"Your daughter Nanako was kidnapped by Karma Soldiers. By now they probably escaped into the Midnight Channel. Tomorrow, we'll launch a rescue operation. Yu, gather any of your friends that also know of the Midnight Channel and meet with me on the roof of the Junes Department Store." Roland said before leaving.

On November sixth, Yu explained what had happened at the police station to Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Teddie, and Naoto. Naoki Konishi happened to overhear the part about Roland claiming that Saki did not die and was somewhat pissed off. Once school was over, the Investigation Team plus Naoki gathered at the food court and saw Roland, two members of the Lokapala, and Detective Dojima there as well.

Heading to the electronics section of Junes, the Lokapala members broke off from the group as they escorted Naoki to where Saki was being guarded.

Inside the Midnight Channel, Roland had everyone follow him to the Internment Facility. Once there, Rise was able to have Kanzeon register the location. Inside the actual Internment Facility, Rise was able to detect Nanako's presence amongst several other ones, none of which registered Shadows. Everyone except Roland also noted about the lack of fog inside. Eventually everyone was in front of the door that led to the main part of the prison.

"From here, we'll have to stay careful. Yu, how about you take point and go in?" Roland said as he heard a strange noise coming from behind the door.

Agreeing, Yu went in and was quickly seen by the Jailer.

Kumbhanda said, "Who the hell are you? Oh wait, you're that guy who's been rescuing people that got thrown into the channel. Well, I'm gonna enjoy watching you rot to nothing. You're not getting out of here alive!" before initiating a battle.

The combat group consisted of Yu, Roland, Yosuke, and Detective Dojima.

"Nobody escapes my grasp! Black bind!" Kumbhanda yelled.

Kumbhanda threw that implement that he held in his right hand in a boomerang arc after charging black energy into it that hit the combat group. Yu, Yosuke, Dojima, and Roland found themselves paralyzed by the black energy binding them and then Kumbhanda laughed, "Hahahaha, go directly to Jail!"


End file.
